Proud
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: curlyXdallas one shot. very short, didn't have time for more D:


How it happened, how it happened that he was suddenly stuck in the police station being questiond how he killed Dallas Winston and why. Curly Shepard had no idea why he was sitting there. The last thing he remembered from outside the station was taking hit after hit with coke after Tim had been there, telling him that Dallas was dead. That his Dallas was fucking dead! Curly had screamed at Tim, telling him to stop fucking lying in his fucking face!

Tim had surprised Curly by hugging his little brother, holding him tightly, maybe too tightly. Curly didn't realize that it had been an attempt on calming Curly the fuck down, avoid to get punched. Curly struggled, fighting, wanting to get away, find Dallas. Tim wouldn't let him though, hell no! Curly growled before slowly starting to fight, letting Tim hug him, for the first time in his whole life. Curly's lips twitched. Tears were forming in his eyes and Tim felt bad for him. The first time ever Tim really felt bad for Curly. He let Curly cling to him, knowing his little brother wouldn't take it. Tim knew the moment he heard Dallas was dead that it meant his brother would be dead.

Curly looked up on the men, his memories and current time mixing together. "what?" he asked, his voice in a breathless whisper. "Why did you kill him?" The young fuzz shouted, obviously trying to seem superior by screaming. Curly looked on him like he either was extremely stupid or didn't understand the question. Both were possible.

Curly ran a hand through his hair, yawning softly, he hadn't slept in four days. It was four days since Dallas got killed. Curly sniffed, the coke fucking his nose up, especially with the amount he had been on these last days. It was pure luck he wasn't dead. He looked on them with heavy eyes, licking the corner of his lips before wiping it away with his palm. "Why and how did you kill Dallas Winston!" the young fuzz shouted and Curly stared on him for a long while, not seeming to understand shit of what was going on before he suddenly stood up, an angry look in his eyes. "I didn't fucking kill him!" he shouted, the anger raising in his voice.

He looked on the cops with a wild look, just growling, snarling, almost howling before kicking in the chair he'd been sitting in. He changed mood quickly. He couldn't help it. "I didn't fucking kill him! I didn't! I fucking didn't!" he shouted. The young cop stood up as well. "Then how come we found your fingerprints all over his room. On almost everything he owned? You tell me that?" the fuzz snapped.

Curly being high and all, couldn't find a reason that the cop shouldn't know why. "Because I was living there! I was fucking living with him, not killing him!" he shouted, angry and annoyed. The cop raised a eyebrow. "Why the fuck you live with him?" The cop asked, too surprised to shout even. "Duh! We were fucking , idiot. Ever heard of datin' someone? Lovin' someone?" he said, in a voice that mocked the cop for being stupid enough to even ask.

The cop looked on him in pure disgust. "So you two were queers?" he asked, a weird tone to his voice. Oh, so these were the queers his buddy had been talking about. Him and a few buddies decided to do the world a favor and get rid off 'em queers. He realized that Curly didn't kill Dallas. Curly looked on the cop and even with his drugged mind, he realized the truth as he saw the expression on the cop and stumbled backwards as the cop looked on him a split second before pulling up his gun.

Curly was about to run, but realized he wouldn't make it anyway and looked on the cop with a proud, bitter smirk, the same smirk his boyfriend once had. The same smirk his fiancé once had. Curly glanced down on the ring on his finger in love before looking on the cop. "Yes, I'm queer and I fucked with a guy and I didn't just love that, I loved him." He said, proud to no end. And the shot was fire.

Curly shot his eyes up, blinking, wondering where the fuck he actually was before realizing he was in Dallas cold, but yet so cooling arms and smiled. To his surprise, Dallas was awake. "what the hell ya smiling like a idiot for?" he asked and Curly looked on him. "I love you Dallas and I'm proud that I'm queer, but I'm really not. I'm nothing really. I'm just….yours." he said before simply falling asleep and Dallas shook his head. Was a weird, fucked up….amazing guy he loved.


End file.
